La faute aux cookies
by xQuelqu'une
Summary: Il avait baissé sa garde. Assis et recroquevillé sur lui-même entre un carton et le mur du fond, Kise s'obligeait à inspirer et expirer doucement, tentant vainement de canaliser ses émotions mises à rude épreuve. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on n'est pas assez vigilant...


**Préambule**

**Disclaimer :** Fujimaki-sensei est l'heureuse personne qui a donné naissance à _Kuroko no Basuke_.

**Note de l'auteur : **J'aime Kise, sachez-le. Oh et, les cookies, ça reste le Bien.

* * *

><p><strong>La faute aux cookies<strong>

Ayant trouvé refuge dans l'un des locales de son lycée, Kise Ryôta se retenait de fondre en larmes. Assis et recroquevillé sur lui-même entre un carton et le mur du fond, il s'obligeait à inspirer et expirer doucement, tentant vainement de canaliser ses émotions mises à rude épreuve.

Apostrophé à la sortie du gymnase, il avait gentiment suivi une jeune fille qui tenait à lui parler. Joliment vêtue, elle les avait amené derrière le bâtiment des sciences pour lui offrir des cookies. Habitué à ce genre de démonstrations de la part de ses fans, il avait accepté joyeusement ce présent, s'exclamant au passage que l'entraînement lui avait justement donné faim. Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, il avait croqué un premier puis un second biscuit, sans remarquer l'expression changeante de la jeune fille. C'est en relevant les yeux du paquet, croquant son troisième cookie, qu'il avait capté son air.

– La honte..., gémit-il faiblement, rejetant la tête en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le mur.

Il avait eu si peur en comprenant ses intentions qu'il s'était carrément enfui en courant... lui, le célèbre mannequin blond qui affrontait pourtant tête haute ces journalistes friand de ragots. Et tout ça pour finir cacher dans un local de stockage.

Il n'avait pas été assez vigilant. Pourtant, il savait très – trop – bien que cela pouvait arriver... tomber sur ce type de personnes. Mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu affaires à cela ! Et il était si fatiguant d'être toujours sur ses gardes... et elle semblait si innocente !

Cessant de se chercher des excuses, il sortit son téléphone de la poche kangourou de sa veste et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.  
>Une, deux... quatre tonalités. Il eut peur un instant qu'il ne puisse pas avoir celui qu'il désirait mais la voix monotone qui s'éleva de l'appareil suffit à le calmer momentanément.<p>

– Kise-kun.  
>– Kurokocchi... souffla-t-il soulagé.<br>– Que se passe-t-il ?  
>– J'ai été attaqué, gémit-il avant de débiter rapidement. Je me suis fait avoir et, et... et je suis sûr qui avait un truc dans ce que j'ai avalé !<br>– Kise-kun...  
>– Elle rode Kurokocchi ! S'il te plaît, j–<br>– Nous sommes en route pour Osaka, coupa-t-il.  
>– Que... Quoi ?! Mais mais...<br>– Nous avons des matchs d'entraînement ce week-end.  
>– Oh non non non non ! paniqua-t-il. Comment je vais faire si tu !<br>– Calme-toi. Où es-tu ?  
>– Caché dans une réserve, derrière un carton. Si pathétique...<br>– Ça ne doit pas être pire que lorsqu–  
>– Kurokocchiiii... gémit-il à nouveau, plaintif.<br>– D'accord. Ne bouge pas, je t'envoie quelqu'un.  
>– Hein ? Qui ?! Pas Aominecchi ! Surtout pas !<br>– Sois patient.

Et son ami raccrocha.

Kise ne bougea pas tout de suite, laissant son téléphone collé à son oreille. Puis soudain, sa main glissa jusqu'au sol et il recula légèrement la tête pour mieux la cogner au mur. Il grimaça sous le coup mais la douleur sitôt engendrée suffit à le faire penser un instant à ce maux plutôt qu'à la situation actuelle. Or, le choc résonnant encore un peu dans la réserve lui fit prendre conscience de son erreur. Il se figea, à affût du moindre bruit approchant. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent progressivement en même temps que les tremblements de ses mains et de ses lèvres. Inconsciemment, il diminua même sa respiration pour la faire plus inaudible. Il ramena lentement ses jambes à son torse pour se faire aussi petit que possible, s'injuriant faiblement dans la manœuvre.

– Mais quel con...

Cela avait peut-être suffit à la jeune fille pour se rapprocher de lui, voire pire... de le localiser carrément ! Et si elle le retrouvait... Qu'allait-elle faire ? Parce qu'on ne pouvait ignorer l'état dans lequel les cookies l'avaient mis. Ses mains étaient moites, il avait chaud et pour finir, il était sûr que sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée n'était pas les prémisses d'une future crise d'angoisse... Il pouvait néanmoins se féliciter mentalement d'avoir oublié sa tenue de rechange, ayant dû alors remettre son jogging, auquel cas, il aurait été très vite à l'étroit.

– Merde, merde, merde...

Sentant la panique s'accroître et refusant d'aggraver son cas déjà bien empêtré, il se mordit la lèvre, ferma ses yeux et se concentra sur un autre problème que celui de son corps ou de la rôdeuse. Qui Kuroko allait-il lui envoyer ?

Kise était certain que ce ne sera pas Aomine. Ce dernier était trop flemmard pour venir jusqu'à son lycée, surtout pour lui et pire encore, pour l'aider. Quoique... Il était aussi sûr que le métis pourrait faire un effort uniquement pour se moquer ouvertement de sa situation – l'une des plus médiocres. Mais comme il avait presque supplié Kuroko de ne pas faire appel à Aomine, il lui faisait confiance pour respecter sa demande. Murasakibara et Akashi... L'un était trop paresseux, l'autre était trop occupé. Et tous les deux étaient de toute façon dans des villes différentes de la sienne, autant oublier. Modirima ? Kise rit à cette pensée. Ce gars-là était tellement tsundere... De plus, avec Takao... Il sourit. Le vert avait bien d'autres choses à gérer qu'un ancien coéquipier – pour peu que son horoscope soit mauvais en plus. Qui restait-il ? … Ah, Momoi. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la jeune fille aux cheveux roses mais il ne tenait pas à ce que ça soit elle qui vienne. Peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, qu'il était dans cette situation à cause de l'une d'elles et que son état physique... bref, il ne préférait pas. De plus, il savait qu'à l'époque du collège, elle avait été jalousée par certaines camarades, envieuse de la voir avec lui. Il craignait que la rôdeuse la reconnaisse et ne sachant pas de quoi était capable cette dernière... Il ne voulait pas créer des ennuis à son amie. Et puis, elle risquait de se ramener avec Aomine alors non, merci... Mmh, qui avait-il oublié ? Oh, sa propre équipe ! Son cœur rata un battement. Pas Kasamatsu, n'est-ce pas ? Non parce que... il ne tenait vraiment pas à ce que son senpaï le voit ainsi. Manquerait plus que cela dégrade l'image – déjà peu glorieuse – que son capitaine avait de lui... Et puis zut, il n'avait pas besoin d'être frappé dans sa situation ! En fait, il ne voulait voir aucun membre de son équipe actuelle. La honte s'ils le voyaient lui, leur As, dans un tel état, tout ça à cause d'une fan trop... fan ? Il supplia mentalement Kuroko de ne surtout pas contacter une personne de son équipe de basket. Il tilta à cette pensée. Son ami ne devait sûrement pas avoir leur numéro ! … Mais dans ce cas, qui manquait-il à son énumération ?

– Ryôta.

Le blond sursauta violemment et, par instinct de protection, se mit en boule, la tête plongeant dans le creux de ses bras entourant ses jambes... Un peu comme l'autruche qui plonge sa tête dans le sol face au danger, non ? Il grimaça à cette pensée.

Il n'avait entendu personne entrer dans le local où il s'était réfugié et son prénom qui s'était soudainement fait entendre l'avait brusquement sorti de ses pensées. La voix grave qui l'avait nommé fit écho en lui, le troublant. Une voix trop grave pour être celle de la jeune fille qui l'avait apostrophé plus tôt. Alors doucement, il releva la tête et tout son corps se détendit en croisant les yeux de son opposant.

– A– Aah– Aaakashicchiii...

L'appelé tiqua légèrement à la dénaturation de son nom puis soupira face aux larmes naissantes dans les yeux ors qui le regardaient, apparemment soulagés qu'il ne s'agisse que de sa personne. Se retenant de soupirer à nouveau, il tendit une main vers son ancien joueur.

– Allons-y.

Le cœur battant à pleine vitesse, Kise regarda la main qui lui avait été tendue avant de revenir sur le visage de son ancien capitaine, perdu.

– Ryôta, fit-il plus fort, le faisant tressaillir. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Aller !

Et tout en disant ce dernier mot, Akashi ramena ses doigts dans le creux de sa paume avant de rouvrir sa main et ce, par deux fois, attirant ainsi le regard du blond sur elle. Ce dernier tendit alors sa propre main pour la saisir et se releva.

Debout et les jambes engourdies, Kise se retint de son autre main au carton, le temps de s'équilibrer. Gêné, il regardait ses pieds, sachant pertinemment qu'Akashi ne pouvait pas manquer l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Heureusement, celui qui était venu le chercher ne fit aucun commentaire, se détournant simplement. Leurs mains toujours liées, il se sentit doucement tirer en avant et se laissa sagement guider vers la sortie. Jusqu'à ce qu'un détail ne le fasse s'arrêter, retenant ainsi Akashi qui venait tout juste de sortir de la réserve. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil en arrière mais n'émit aucun mot, attendant.

– Elle... elle n'est plus là ? demanda-t-il la voix chevrotante.  
>– Non, Ritsuko n'est plus. Alors viens maintenant Ryôta.<p>

La pression sur sa main se fit plus forte et son bras fut tiré plus durement, le faisant amorcer un pas au-delà de la porte. La demande – l'ordre – était implicite mais claire. Alors il avança.

Ils furent hors du lycée plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. En fait, Kise ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il vit la voiture noire et élégante, son chauffeur posté près du capot. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs déjà relevé et était en train d'ouvrir la portière arrière vers laquelle ils s'avançaient.

– Monte, ordonna Akashi.

Ce dernier n'attendit pas que Kise obéisse, sachant qu'il s'y pliera de toute manière. Il délia leurs mains et contourna la voiture pour y monter à son tour, alors que son chauffeur lui tenait la porte.

Étonnamment, Kise ne monta pas immédiatement dans la belle voiture noire. Il regardait sa main qui avait fait un mouvement pour rattraper celle d'Akashi, celle-là même main qui s'était détachée de lui. Il n'en revenait pas... Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Pire, pourquoi son corps avait-il réagi avant sa raison ? Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. En fait, jusqu'à présent, il avait été seul. Mais maintenant, il y avait quelqu'un pour attiser son désir... Son regard s'arrondit, un peu surpris.

Le chauffeur revenant pour fermer sa portière, Kise monta rapidement dans la voiture. Il s'attacha maladroitement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser encore à la main qui l'avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Il aurait aimé pourvoir la rattraper et la tenir à nouveau dans la sienne. Il voulait que ce sentiment de froid disparaisse et retrouver la chaleur de... Oh-mon-Dieu, pensa-t-il. Il sentit ses joues s'échauffer et souffla fortement, espérant ainsi évacué ce _tout_ – ne voulant le nommer autrement – naissant.

Connaissant la caractéristique de chaque paire de mains de son ancienne équipe, étant le plus tactile de la Génération des Miracles, Kise se mit à les énumérer mentalement. Celles de Midorima étaient douces et belles par la force des choses – notamment en les soignant, voire chouchoutant, pour ses tirs. Celles de Murasakibara étaient souvent collantes par le mélange de sel et surtout de sucre – les plus désagréables d'entre toutes. Celles d'Aomine étaient chaudes, bouillantes en fait, et toujours en mouvement sur le ballon au point d'en sentir le cuir. Celles de Kuroko étaient petites et enfantines, un peu attendrissantes. Enfin, celles d'Akashi étaient froides, presque gelées et du genre à vous créer des frissons déplaisants... Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui, ces mêmes mains ne l'avaient rendu que plus chaud, l'apaisant tout à la fois ? C'en était perturbant.

Aaaaah, tout ça, c'est la faute aux cookies ! pesta Kise intérieurement. Ces délicieux biscuits le mettaient à réclamer des mains qu'il évitait plus que tout de frôler en tout normal ! D'ailleurs, les siennes... Quel genre de main avait-il ?

Subitement intrigué par sa propre question, il porta un tout autre regard sur ses mains. Il les tourna et retourna, cherchant un indice qui pourrait lui donner la réponse.

L'intérêt soudain de Kise pour ses mains ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Akashi, installé juste à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas manqué non plus son geste lorsqu'il avait délié leurs mains. Gardant un œil sur son voisin, il reporta son attention sur son chauffeur.

– Vous pouvez y aller.

Le moteur démarra et chargeant de vitesse, il l'engagea sur la route.

– Où allons-nous ? demanda le conducteur.  
>– A mon appartement. Ta sœur est prévenue, précisa Akashi à l'attention du blond qui, machinalement, hocha la tête. Tetsuya te fait savoir que tu es un idiot, poursuivit-il.<p>

Le prénom sitôt énoncé suffit à l'idiot en question de quitter ses mains. Il croisa les bras et cacha difficilement la moue qui prit place sur son visage mais ne fit cependant aucun commentaire.

– Et il a raison.

Kise se tourna vivement vers lui, prêt à protester mais fût coupé dans son élan.

– Non.

Net et précis, le regard que posa son ancien capitaine sur lui le figea. Il déglutit avec peine, ravalant à la fois le gémissement qu'il sentait aux bords de ses lèvres. Dieu, pourquoi réagissait-il à ça, se lamenta-t-il en son for intérieur.

– Cela t'était déjà arrivé. Nous t'avions mis en garde sur ces personnes et pourtant...  
>– Mais c'était..., tenta-t-il vainement.<br>– Ryôta.

Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre. Cette voix grave le rendait fébrile, lui envoyant à la fois frissons dans le dos et fourmillements dans le ventre. Supportant difficilement cela, il détourna le regard, échappant du coup aux yeux rouges qui le toisaient. Il gesticula un peu, se calant un peu mieux dans le fauteuil en cuir, et se perdit dans le paysage qui défilait.

– C'est pas juste...  
>– Je ne veux pas le savoir.<br>– Méchant, murmura-t-il.  
>– Ryôta...<br>– Merci, se reprit-il.

Mettant fin à la discussion, Kise s'appuya contre la vitre du véhicule. La fraîcheur de celle-ci contre sa joue et son front le fit soupirer d'aise, son corps toujours pris au piège par des vagues de chaleur. Se concentrant sur ce soupçon de calme, il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la voiture. Ainsi, il loupa le léger sourire qui se dessina sur le visage d'Akashi l'instant d'après.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ! Et merci à tous ceux et celles qui laisseront leur avis. (Vraiment, n'hésitez pas. Ça a la même valeur que les cookies... c'est le Bien, quel que soit l'avis.)<p> 


End file.
